nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario All-Stars (SNES)
Super Mario All-Stars is a game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System as a part of the Mario series. This game can be considered a multicart, due to the fact that it features Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 2, and Super Mario Bros. 3. The game not only had four games packed with it, but each game also had sixteen bit remastered graphics and a save feature. It is also the first time that the original Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 was released for the western public. In 1994, this game was re-released as Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World with, as the name implies the inclusion of Super Mario World, but with minor changes (specifically, four save files instead of three and new sprites for Luigi). In 2010, a limited edition version for this game was released on the Wii, due to the Mario series having its twenty-fifth anniversary. While not remakes, the Super Mario Advance games appear to be based on Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, as they look very similar to the All-Stars versions of the games. Differences with the games Generally, most of the sound effects have been recreated, or replaced with their Super Mario World counterparts. Some of the sound effects have been replaced by other sound effects from said game as well; for example, the "stomping" sound effect is now the same as when Mario Spin Jumps a spiked enemy in Super Mario World, and the sound effect that plays when boss enemies are damaged in Super Mario Bros. 2 is now the same as when Mario stomps on Chargin' Chucks or a Koopaling in Super Mario World. In addition to the 8bit/16bit switch, the games have some differences. ''Super Mario Bros'' and Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *The background is much more colorful and you can clearly see snow in some layers as well. Each level is preceded by a screen where you can see which enemies the level contains (except Fixtures, Piranha Plants, Fire Bars, and enemies in the Bowser Castle) *Mario before entering the end-level fortress, stops at the door of the door to pose with the hand that makes the symbol of victory. The Toads are found in a lot of castles and when Mario defeats the False Bowser out of turn, they are as many as the number of the world. *Peach will find herself on a cage suspended on the lava and after reaching it will embrace Mario happy as the final caption goes, an enlargement of the kissing couple is seen next door. *Peach is now depicted as a blonde. *Bowser's sprite now resembles his sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3. *Luigi is no longer a palette swap of Mario and Fire Luigi is colored differently than Fire Mario as he wears a green shirt. *Mario uses his original color scheme (blue shirt and red overalls) from his debut in Donkey Kong and on the international cover of Super Mario Bros. as well as his artwork of Super Mario Bros. 2 and his appearance from the DIC Mario cartoons and Luigi uses his original color scheme (blue shirt and green overalls) from his artwork of Super Mario Bros. 2 and his appearance from the DIC Mario cartoons. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *More detailed scenario. *Peach is now depicted as a blonde. *Toad has red spots on his mushroom hat. *Mario and Luigi use their current color schemes from Super Mario Bros. 3 onward. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *The King of the World 7 becomes Yoshi. *Detailed Scenario. *Luigi is no longer a palette swap of Mario and Fire Luigi is colored differently than Fire Mario. *Mario and Luigi use their current color schemes from their artwork of Super Mario Bros. 3 onward. *Fire Mario and Fire Luigi use their current color palettes from Super Mario World onward. *Peach is now depicted as a blonde. *Bowser's sprite uses his color scheme from his artwork of Super Mario World. References to other games *''Super Mario World'' - This game reuses Super Mario World''s audio engine, including the sound effects and instruments. References in later games *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - The design for the king of Pipe Maze's transformation in this game being a Yoshi (instead of a Piranha Plant in the original) would eventually inspire Yoshi's design in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - Elements from Super Mario All-Stars, including Princess Toadstool kissing Mario/Luigi upon being rescued, are reused in this game's versions of Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. *''Super Mario Odyssey: Mario's black top hat in this game is taken from ''Super Mario All-Stars. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V52. *The wind SFX in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is recycled from the game ''F-Zero'' when the player is accelerating. *In the Japanese version, when the player presses START at the game's title screen, it would transition to the Game Select Screen regardless if the lights were on or off and if the music was still playing and no matter what the characters' animation poses were set at. In international versions, if the player presses START and goes to the Game Select Screen, the lights would turn on, music would stop playing, and characters' poses would return to their original positions before the transition. *In the Japanese version, the pause and game over menus are written in Japanese, whereas corresponding menus on the original Famicom games were either written in English or absent. *The advertisement for the Japanese version, due to it being released around the time of the ''Super Mario Bros.'' movie's release, featured the various Mario characters arriving at a gala resembling the Oscars, including a red carpet treatment, as well as them wearing outfits befitting the Oscars. Category:Mario games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Remakes Category:Video game compilations Category:1993 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Platformer games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games